Phantasos
Backstory As a kid As a kid Akira was just an introverted kid. The lone child to a pair of Yamanaka parents. Akira was relatively talented and excelled in the academy but when he wasn't training he was either helping his mother tend to flowers, reading books, or using genjutsu on himself to avoid boredom. At the age of ten Akira and his teammates ascended to the rank of chūnin. But it was at the age of fourteen that his parents both died during a mission. The six months that followed were rather nightmarish and lonely for the youth. He spent more time with his nose in books and became more prone to acts of aggression such as lashing out at others. Eventually he stopped spending time with his team and doing missions altogether. His clan was falling apart and few seemed to even care. One night Akira had finished working on a modified version of the Yamanaka clan's Mind Body Clone technique. A technique he would classify as forbidden since it would involve harming the caster. Permanently fracturing his mind into 3 distinct entities. Viper was a female entity who manifested from his Id, driven by passion and desire. Leo was a masculine entity who manifested from his Superego, bound by a sense of duty and morality. And what was left, the Ego, was Akira. Now he would never be alone again... His psyche forever changed... Becoming the phantom Akira took his mindhive and abandoned the sand village. Feeling driven out by a sense of betrayal from his village paired with a desire to see more then the barren deserts had to offer. It was at this time he forged a new identity as the Masked Phantom, bleached his hair white, and donned his current attire. Back before villages were guarded by barriers he could come and go as he pleased. Granting him access to books so he and his mind spirits could continue their training; each one developing their own interests and skills independent of Akira's. Eventually he had a run in with a KG hunter who mistook his eyes for the rare hizashigan from the sand village. So Akira ended up losing one of his eyes to the hunter and had to get Viper to implant a fake milky white eye into the empty socket. He also ended up signing the chameleon summoning contract, making friends, and even taking on a few pupils during his misadventures. What now? Now Phant has taken on the title of Yondaime Hanakage for the village of Sakuragakure no Sato in the Land of Spring. Thus far his 'reign', if it can even be called that, has been relatively uneventful. He often doesn't wear his kage robes & hat and instead just had the village's symbol emblazoned on the back of his usual coat as a sort of compromise. As far as Phantasos is concerned his job as Hanakage isn't necessarily as a leader, but instead just someone who enables the passions and desires of his citizens; so most of his work is done behind the scenes. Powers Phant, the Ego Phant's areas of expertise extend to: Genjutsu, Seals, and Earth techniques. The seals on the palms of his gloves hold a number of basic ninja tools. He possesses 3 seals running down his spinal column. At the base of Phant's neck is a seal that can hold the transformation technique for him at minimal chakra drain. On his upper back is the seal for the Mud Body technique. And on his lower back is the seal for the Underground Projection Fish technique. Lastly he has 2 seals on the bottom of his boots; one on the sole and the other on the heel. The left sole seal holds Leo's puppet body while the right sole seal holds Phant & Viper's puppet bodies. Meanwhile the seals on the left and right heel both hold the Moving Earth Core technique. In an attempt to improve his physical abilities he had Viper modify his limbs. His arms and legs being a glossy lime green color while his hands and feet are a glossy tomato red with no sign of nails. These modifications aren't simply superficial but grant his joints a sort of spring-lock ability. By flexing his joints they store power that can then be released in an explosive burst akin to that of the Mantis Shrimp. So naturally he's tried to adopt a sort of kick-boxer taijutsu style to compliment these modifications. Capricorn, his puppet body Capricorn is the most recent puppet in Phant's arsenal; and was specifically constructed for him to pilot. This puppet was actually created as a gift from one of his student's, Kyōya Kaguya. This puppet has a single seal placed within it's maw and a pair of seals inscribed down it's spinal column in the same order as Phant's body: Mud Body & Underground Projection Fish. The seal inside it's maw was for the Spiraling Vortex technique of his student's design. It also has a pair of seals inscribed on the soles of it's feet for the Moving Earth Core technique to mirror the seals on the heel of his actual bodies' boots. In addition to increased durability and speed this body also offers Phant a prehensile tail that he can utilize to attack and defend. Viper, the Id Viper is the medic of the group and is also quite skilled in the creation of various barriers. Her puppet body looks about as human-like as a wooden puppet can be. It has a bunch of compartments and mechanisms containing all sorts of fluids, gases, and tools. She also has the same transformation seal inscribed at the base of her neck so that can take on a much more human appearance at the expense of the utility her puppet form provides with all the aforementioned compartments and tools. Though when she has to fight Viper is something of a lethal assassin. She uses her knowledge of medical & barrier techniques to shred and debilitate her foes with terrifying grace and precision.. Leo, the Superego Leo is the raw muscle of the group. He's definitely the best sensor among the three. Outside of his taijutsu he also knows some ninjutsu to manipulate the wild blue mane of his puppet body. That being said Leo's puppet body was actually designed for combat so he tends to be the first puppet brought into battle. The limbs of his body are really just various metal plates that are strung together by a number of very strong metal chords with vents being hidden beneath the plates. These chords can be extended and retracted as Leo desires and more notably chakra can be sent down the chords and then released out of the various vents to act as a form of propulsion. So Leo can explosively blast around by releasing bursts of compressed chakra and even extend and retract his limbs as he desires. Collectively They can all use: Yamanaka techniques, Summon Chameleons, and Sense Chakra. They can also use each other's techniques to an arguable degree. They're ability to emulate each other's moves are limited by the fact that they don't regularly study and practice each other's moves and only really know how to execute them on a basic level from seeing them done a number of times before. Category:Male